


Strange Squid Shenanigans

by SaltySpittoon



Series: Strange Squid Shenanigans [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySpittoon/pseuds/SaltySpittoon
Summary: Basically weird stuff about my ocs





	1. Calamari Calamity Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat is made and the agents have some fun

  


Pearl had the bright idea one day to make a group chat. Marina agreed, it wasn’t the first time they did one. It was honestly a “calamari calamity”, you could say. The name of the chat was *EVERYONE’S GAY, IT'S OK*.

 

*EVERYONE'S GAY IT'S OKAY*

 **Mc_Princesse, Dj_Hyperfresh and**   **3**   **others** **joined the chat.**

 

Mc_Princesse: YOO

Right4U: YOO

Agent_3: morons

_Mc_Princesse changed Agent_3’s name to EdgyTeenPhase_

EdgyTeenPhase: What the FUCK

_Mc_Princesse changed Right4U's to LesbianGremlin_

LesbianGremlin: fair enough

_Mc_Princesse changed Mc_Princesse's name to LesbianGremlin#2_

MakiMako8: rude

_MakiMako8 changed LesbianGremlin's name to FreeRealEstate4You_

FreeRealEstate4You: I love this chat

 _EdgyTeenPhase_ _changed their name to LifeIsADadJoke._

LifeIsADadJoke: yes, good.

MakiMako8: Me and Marina no name changed

LifeIsADadJoke: remember the training: Me and Marina didn’t get our name changed <3

LesbianGremlin#2: hsijebwkbwkalndk Ash showing affection????

**LifeIsADadJoke has left the chat**

_Dj_Hyperfresh changed their_ _name to ActuallyCalmLesbian_

ActuallyCalmLesbian: Here you go, 8.

_MakiMako8 changed their name to D8me_

FreeRealEstate4You: smooth

_FreeRealEstate4You changed MakiMako8’s name to ConfusedLesbianButWeLoveHerLikeThat_

ConfusedLesbianButWeLoveHerLikeThat: Shorter please

_FreeRealEstate4You changed ConfusedLesbianButWeLoveHerLikeThat’s name to Agent3SecretLover_

Agent3SecretLover: You know what? Fair enough

_ActuallyCalmLesbian changed several people's names_

Agent 4: NoOoOoO

Agent 8: better

Pearlie: fuck

Marina: It was only fair, I’m the mom of the group.

Pearlie: its also better for the writer

Agent 4: FOURTH WALL LANGUAGE PLEASE.

 _Agent_   _4_ _blocked_ _Pearlie for_ _1_ _hour_

Marina: had to be done

**Agent 3 has joined the chat**

Agent 3: fucking finally

Agent 3: wait where's Pearl is she blocked already??

Marina: Yes, and now you may chance your names

**Several people changed their names**

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: too bad the people wont be able to see our names today

_ThatsHowMafiaWorks got blocked for 1 hour_

**ThatsHowMafiaWorks** **left the**   **chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent 4/Roxxane: Right4U, LesbianGremlin, FreeRealEstate4U, Agent 4, ThatsHowMafiaWorks
> 
> Agent 3/Ash: Agent_3, EdgyTeenPhase, LifeIsADadJoke, Agent 3
> 
> Agent 8/Maki: MakiMako8, ConfusedLesbianButWeLoveHerLikeThat, Agent3SecretLover
> 
> Pearl: Mc_Princesse, LesbianGremlin#2, Pearlie
> 
> Marina: DJ_Hyperfresh, ActuallyCalmLesbian, Marina


	2. Chaos (control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god

*EVERYONE'S GAY IT'S OKAY*

**Several people are online**

BiFiSignal: Ha! Got unblocked you bitches

GuessI'llDie: no, go back *dog vine with cross*

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: No, no vines Ash. That's my job

GuessI'llDie: my name is a meme shut the hell up

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: me too????

GuessI'llDie: fair enough

GuessI'llDie: wait 8 isn't here?

DrinkUpBitch: No, she had stuff to do

GuessI'llDie: she lives with me no she doesn't have "stuff to do"

GuessI'llDie: nvm she's showering

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: bet you wanna see her ;);)

_ThatsHowMafiaWorks got muted for 10 minutes_

GuessI'llDie: time out corner, now.

DrinkUpBitch: That's my job :'(

GuessI'llDie: had to, sorry

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: HA BITCH THE MUTE BUTTON IS FOR CALLS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHKSNSOWKNDK

BiFiSignal: lol you just got yeeted out of the oblivion

DrinkUpBitch: THIS BITCH EMPTY

BiFiSignal: YEET

GuessI'llDie: I'm scared

**ImScared is now online**

ImScared: OMG I DIDNT REALISE I HAVE THE SAME NAME AS THE THING YOU JUST SAID

BiFiSignal: made for each other

DrinkUpBitch: Aww!

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: ew

GuessI'llDie: say that again you're blocked

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: NOT AGAIN

_ThatsHowMafiaWorks got blocked for a day_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3: GuessI'llDie  
> Agent 4: ThatsHowMafiaWorks  
> Agent 8: ImScared  
> Marina: DrinkUpBitch (reference to a danganronpa bloopers video)  
> Pearl: BiFiSignal


	3. Plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Its the end!

***EVERYONE'S GAY IT'S OKAY***

**Several people are online**

_DrinkUpBitch changed_ _their name to DrinkUp_

BiFiSignal: why tho

DrinkUp: Offensive

BiFiSignal: oh

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: yo waddup

GuessI'llDie: idk

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: K good

ImScared: she's depressed

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: k

ThatsHowMafiaWorks: idgaf

_ThatsHowMafiaWorks got blocked for 1 day for offensive language_

CraigCuttlefish: who did that

DrinkUp: it shows it's you, Mr Cuttlefish...

BiFiSignal: awkward...

GuessI'llDie: wait since when Cap'ns here??? Did I miss something?

BiFiSignal: apparently

BiFiSignal: hey, you know that this is the final part of this??

_BiFiSignal got blocked for 1 hour_

DrinkUp: they never learn

ImScared: if its not 4, its Pearl

CraigCuttlefish: true

GuessI'llDie: I agree

GuessI'llDie: but seriously tho, will we get a second story like this??? Kinda like it...

_GuessI'llDie got blocked for 1 hour_

DrinkUp: another one

ImScared: yep

ImScared: but seriously, how many times were they blocked??

_ImScared got blocked for 1 hour_

DrinkUp: srry had to

_DrinkUp got blocked for 1 hour_

CraigCuttlefish: plot twist!!!

CraigCuttlefish: oh no I'm alone now

__**CraigCuttlefish is now offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad, Alexa play despasito


End file.
